It Takes a Village to Kill a Child
by InMySoul
Summary: Detectives Herondale and Lightwood have been sent to the backwoods of Massachusetts to investigate the horrific murder of a young Amish boy. But a psycho killer isn't what they're looking for. And it's certainly not what they find. With the help of Clary, a girl who's never seen the real world. Jace will have to battle ancient forces to end nearly 600 years of evil. CLACE
1. Chapter 1

**So some of you are probably going to send me threats of bodily harm but I've come up with a new story. Not much to say about this one except I have it planned out pretty well.**

**It's inspired in part by the show supernatural and the Aztec religion, save for literary licenses I've taken.**

**So in this story Jace is 21 and Clary is 17 (Yes I know it's a bit of an age gap but bear with me)**

**This is going to probably one of my longest chapters ever written so please enjoy!**

**JACE POV**

"So where is this place again?" I asked, propping my feet up on the dashboard and tapping the route guidance thing.

"Where the blue line ends for the last time Jace" Alec said with an exasperated sigh, blowing his hair out of his face.

"Oh"

_Five minutes later…_

"Alec I'm bored"

"I don't care"

_Ten minutes later…_

"I'm hungry"

"We just ate Jace"

"I'm hungry again though"

"Tough"

_Half Hour…_

"Alec I'm still bored"

"You won't be bored after I shoot you"

"…that's not very nice Alec…"

"Hey Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."

OOOOOOO-LINEBREAK-OOOOOOO

"Ale-" I started to say before Alec slammed on the breaks of the black standard issue government car, pulling over and turning to glare at me

"Jace Herondale I swear to God above if you don't shut the hell up and let me drive I will boot you out of this damn car and make you WALK to Idris!"

I stared at him for a moment before shrugging

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go over the case with me. No need to get your panties in a twist"

"…Fine" Alec growled, starting the car back up again and continuing on down the deserted road.

"Great!" I said with a grin, opening up the case file on my lap.

"Okay, so the Vic.'s name is Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern, age 19, 6"4', brown eyes, blonde hair and about 210 pounds"

"Cause of death?" Alec asked as I tucked away the picture of a handsome young man and pulled out the autopsy report.

"Well, official cause is a cut through the throat, partially severing the spinal cord. No defensive marks however there are ligature marks on the wrists"

"So he was tied up before he could fight back and then had his throat slit? No offense to him or anything, but why does that require two FBI Agents driving to the middle of Nowhere-Ville?"

"Cause that's just what killed him" I said, turning to the eyewitness report next.

"Two hikers were on property owned by the Town of Idris. It's closed to visitors to preserve the Amish air and way of life and all that mumbo-jumbo. Anyways, the hikers said that they found him hanging between two trees like, and I quote, 'Jesus on the cross"

"Okay…still not that unusual…" Alec said slowly, peering around for a sight of civilization.

"Yeah, but get this. The way the girls put it was that he looked like something had been chewing at him. And not just little nibbles you'd find from coyotes or any other scavenger, but full out feasting on the kid. Head caved in, brains sucked out and the ribs cracked open to get at the organs." I said, scanning it

"Could've been a bear…"

"Doubt it. Because the kid was also skinned except for the head. Skinned expertly too. No way a bear could have done it."

"Now it's weird. Psycho killer?" Alec asked, glancing at me.

I shrugged, looking at the crime scene photos and ordering my lunch to stay where it was "Maybe. It's methodical enough of a killing. But why do it where it might never be found? I mean, the way the kid was all set up on display, it was obviously for someone to see. Who was he trying to show off too?"

"Aren't the Amish supposed to be gentle, kind, bearded men in a horse-drawn buggy?" Alec asked with a grimace

"Cooped up with nothing to do all their life? I'm not surprised one of them snapped." I said, shrugging again.

"How do you know it was one of them?"

"Well, it's the only town for at least ten miles, doesn't do any sort of tourism and like I said, they're all crazy farmers. Think Children of the Corn"

"I hate Stephen King"

"You're just a pussy." I said with a smirk, reading over the official report

"Any family?" Alec asked, rolling his eyes.

I shuffled through the papers "Aaahhh…..Yup. A father and a younger sister. Pretty sister" I added as an afterthought.

"Don't even think about it Jace!" Alec snapped

I laughed, "Alec please, the girl probably doesn't even know what sex is"

"Any leads on who might have done it?"

"Nope. No murder weapon, no eyewitnesses, no nothing. Nobody's even talking from what I can tell"

"Maybe they're hiding something"

"This is some serious B Movie shit Alec"

"Don't even say that. The gay guy always dies in those!"

I smirked "Well I'd be safe. And get a hot girl."

"Jace."

"What?"

"Go stuff it where the sun doesn't shine"

"You're so mean to me Alec"

….

"You didn't have to hit me Alec."

OOOOOOO-LINEBREAK-OOOOOOO

The dusty car came to a stop in front of a house right out of a picture book of pilgrim times.

I whistled lowly, the dirt crunching under my shoes as I got out.

"Alec, I think we've gone back in time," I said, closing the door and shrugging off my jacket in the sweltering heat.

"Could you be serious for five minutes Jace?" Alec asked with a sigh.

"And deprive you of my stellar wit? Of course not Detective Lightwood" I answered cheerfully.

Alec sighed once again "Let's just get this over with. The Board set us up with a house to stay at. Old man who lived there died a few months ago. We'll be using that as base and where we stay until the case is over."

"Oh goody. No running water" I said dryly.

Alec laughed, "Actually, it's got a generator and some electricity. The old guy was a bit of an outcast cause of it but whatever, hot water is hot water."

"Well thank God for crazy old coots" I said with a grin.

"You shouldn't joke like that about the Lord" came a quiet voice from behind us, making the both of us jump.

I whirled around, my side arm half-drawn but stopped, seeing it was just a girl.

Wildly curly hair was pulled back into a thick loose braid, showing off her wide emerald eyes. Her pale skin was riddled with freckles all over her body from what I could tell from the small amount of skin not covered by a simple dress.

"Excuse me?" Alec asked after a moment

"God. You shouldn't thank him when you don't believe in him. It's disrespectful" she said, her voice slow and smooth. Her eyes flickered nervously from side to side, as if expecting an attack.

Alec and I exchanged glances and I shrugged, looking back at her with my signature drop dead gorgeous smile.

As expected, her face flushed adorably.

"We're very sorry. I'm Detective Jace Herondale and this is my partner, Detective Alec Lightwood, FBI," I said, holding a hand out for her to shake.

She frowned down at my hand. The silence stretched on awkwardly until I finally dropped my hand, scratching the back of my head uncomfortably.

"Uh…anyways… we're looking for a Valentine Morgenstern. We were told he lives here. Do you know if he's home?" I asked, kicking Alec in the shin who was snickering at her blowing me off.

Her eyes glittered with dark amusement and I felt surprised at how expressive they were.

"As his daughter I ought to know where he is" She said with a smirk.

"You're Clarissa Morgenstern?" Alec asked in surprise, "You don't look like your father or you- Ow! Damnit Jace what the hell?" Alec hissed as I stomped on his foot.

I gave him a pointed look and then he blushed, understanding, and cleared his throat "Like uh….like you're father" he finished weakly.

"It's Clary," She said with a hint of steel in her voice "And no, I don't. I take after my mother I think"

"You think?" Alec asked, confused

I rolled my eyes "Amish don't allow pictures you idiot"

Clary gave me a surprised smile and I found a genuine smile stretching across my face in return.

"Ignore my uneducated partner please. He isn't allowed out of the house much," I said with a wink, making her giggle "So, could you take us to your father then?"

All the ease that had been seeping into her tiny body raced out, the muscles stiffening and her eyes hardening.

She was scared.

"I can. Please follow me Detective Herondale and Lightwood. And watch your step. The cows were out earlier," She said, turning and picking her way carefully through the scattered brown lumps I hadn't noticed before.

"Charming" Alec said dryly

"Come on and quit complaining," I grunted, following in Clary's footsteps up to the front porch of the house.

OOOOOO-LINEBREAK-OOOOOO

It took a moment for our eyes to adjust to the dim inside of the building, although the darkness was a welcome relief from the relentless sun.

I looked around, surprised at how many things I considered to be base needs missing.

I suddenly felt overdressed and out of place in the cozy atmosphere.

"If you'll sit down, my father will be in from the fields shortly" Clary said, leading us into the kitchen and pulling out two chairs for us.

It was odd, having a woman serve us like this. I could never imagine Isabelle pulling out a chair for me.

I sat down gingerly, afraid that the frail-looking chair wouldn't be able to handle my weight.

To my surprise, however, it took my weight without a creak. I looked at the table, sanded and polished to perfection like the chairs, and the legs carved in intricate designs.

"Are these hand-carved?" I asked

Clary, who had been moving around the kitchen much faster than a girl of her size should be able to, glanced over and smiled

"Yes. All the furniture is. Jon-" Her voice caught and she swallowed "Jonathon made them" She finished quietly, turning away and swiping at her eyes.

"He was very talented" Alec said softly

"He was. He was my fathers treasure," She said quietly, her hands going still. She looked like she was going to say something more then shut her mouth, shaking her head slightly.

What was she not saying?

"We're sorry for your loss," I said gently.

She turned, giving me a small smile "it is in the time of great loss that we find ourselves closest to the divine" She said.

Alec raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until the slam of a closing door and the clomp of two pairs of booted feet broke the silence.

"Clarissa?! Where the hell is my coffee?" A loud voice called out. I suppressed a shiver at the cold demanding tone that reminded me none too fondly of my own fathers.

Alec and I stood, our chairs scraping backwards.

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded a much younger voice, although no less cold.

I turned to see two men standing in the doorway that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

The older man was a giant, over 6 and a-half feet tall at least. His dark brown eyes were piercing, stripping my soul naked and picking it apart with rusted tweezers.

I felt my hand twitch towards me gun.

The light blonde hair led me to assume that this intimidating man was Valentine Morgenstern.

The man beside him, however, was the one I knew I needed to keep an eye on. Hazel eyes blazed with anger underneath a mop of black hair, his well-defined muscles tense with anger. Whilst Valentine was the more dangerous of the two, the younger man would be the first to attack if it came down to it.

I held my badge out, as did Alec "Detectives Herondale and Lightwood. FBI" I said.

Valentines eyes narrowed, examining the badges for several tense minutes, before returning to my face

"Why the hell are you here?" He said, crossing his arms "I, nor my daughter, have done anything wrong"

"We've come about your son Mr. Morgenstern. We-" Valentine interrupted Alec, his voice quiet but worse than a shout

"Get the hell out of my house."

Alec blinked "Excuse me?"

"I said. Get your fancy asses out of my god-damned house and leave this town and my family alone" He spat.

Alec and I looked at each other. "Mr. Morgenstern, you are part of a Federal Investigation. To deny being questioned is illegal and could land you in jail" I said

His eyes narrowed in fury and I felt myself take a step backwards, feeling the old fear from when I was small creeping back

"I said. Get the hell out of my house. Or I will get out my gun."

Clary, who had been helping the younger man get his jacket off and getting him something to drink, paled, looking at us. The cup in her hands slipped from her grasp, cracking at the floor.

The man leapt up with an angry cry "Stupid girl!" He growled.

Clary bent down, picking up the cup and dabbing at the water, her eyes locking onto mine and pleading. Pleading for me to go

"Are you threatening an officer of the law Mr. Morgenstern?!" Alec said, his usually calm voice sparking with anger.

"Let's just go Alec. Just let it go for now" I said quickly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But Jace!"

"Let the man be. He just lost his son. Let's go home and get some rest. Okay?" I said softly

"Fine" Alec muttered, turning and walking out the front door

"We will come back Mr. Morgenstern," I said, turning to look at him "If you do have secrets to hide. Rest assured we will find them out," I said, locking eyes with Clary before turning and following my partner

**GOOD GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER AGHHHH**

**Please review and follow and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why helloooooooooooo!**

**So this time we've got some srs sexual tension betwixt Jace and Clary muahaha.**

**Also, after some research I learned that the Amish do use electricity for water and such so yeah…**

**I believe that writing things down on paper means my chapters are longer sooooo yeah**

Alec paced across the kitchen floor , scowling

"Why did you make us leave Jace? We could have brought him down to the Police Station the town over and held him for questioning!"

I sighed, unbuttoning my shirt and going through my suitcase to pull on my faded old Police Academy T-shirt.

"Because fighting him wouldn't do any good," I said, half lying, and ran a hand over my face.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jace?" Alec asked with a snort "I know you well enough to know when you're lying. You always rub your face afterwards."

I caught myself grinning, "Well I guess you do have some talent after all"

"Stop changing the subject Jace. What's the real reason?"

I took a breath and let it out slowly "It's the daughter. Clary"

"What about her?"

"You're telling me you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?! Spit it out already"

"Valentine hurts her. If we had stayed he would have gotten even more pissed and woulda taken it out on her once we left."

Alec ran a hand through his hair "And how do you know that?"

I shot him a dark grin, putting my clothes away in a small dresser "Cause daddy dearest would do the same thing to me whenever he got grumpy."

He winced "Not what I meant Jace. I mean how do you know he abuses her? I didn't see any bruises."

"Because I know the type Alec. I know what the way she was acting meant because it's what I'd do to escape punishment. Plus you couldn't see much skin in that dress."

Alec sighed, looking down "Sorry Jace…"

"'S okay," I said with a shrug "look, we can try again tomorrow okay? First thing in the morning."

"Alright, and I'm really sorry"

"Quit apologizing before I hit you"

OOOO-LINEBREAK-OOOO

"Alec let me be the bad cop this time. Being all angry and shit is my job. Kay?"

"Fuck you Jace"

"I don't think Magnus would like that very much," I said, raising my hand and knocking on the front door.

Before Alec could come up with a retort the door opened and I found myself face to face with Valentine Morgenstern.

"We're sorry to be bothering you so early Mr. Morgenstern, but we really do need to ask you some questions." Alec said "Truthfully, the quicker we get this over with the sooner we can leave you and your daughter in peace."

I held back a frown. And leave the girl to the mercy of her father?

To my surprise, Valentine gave us a wide smile and opened the door wider "Of course Detective, I am deeply sorry for my behavior yesterday. It had been a long and trying say in the fields and coming home to find my daughter alone with two men caused me to lose my temper" He said pleasantly

"Of course sir, we understand completely," Alec said with a smile, relaxing.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. Something wasn't right about this man. He reminded me of an eel; cold, slippery, and mean as hell.

"Well come on in please, make yourselves at home" Valentine said cheerfully, gesturing to the sitting room.

I followed Alec into the house and sad beside him on the couch. Valentine sat opposite of us, leaning back comfortably "So, can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?"

Alec and I shook our heads.

"Thank you, but no" Alec said politely

"No, I insist" He said with a laugh, calling out "Clarissa! Pour the three of us some mugs of ale"

I grinned "Well we can't say no to a free drink now can we Detective Lightwood?" I asked, nudging Alec; who didn't drink.

Valentine laughed "Ah, that I can whole-heartedly agree to"

Hearing a creak I turned my head to see Clary balancing three large mugs in her much smaller hands.

She handed the largest one to her father before going to Alec, who took it with a muttered thanks.

I gave clary a smirk, reaching out to take my own. Our fingers brushed and we both froze, staring at each other for a moment.

I watched a rosy blush rise in her cheeks as she stared at me, her mouth open in surprise.

"Clarissa!" Valentine barked, breaking the silence and making the both of us jump.

"S-sorry" She said, letting go of the mug as if burned and backed away quickly.

I blinked and then shook my head, taking a gulp of the ale and grimacing as it burned a path down my throat.

I coughed and gave her another smirk. "No, it's alright. Thanks for the drink" I said, feeling Alec's eyes boring into the side of my head.

"You may leave now Clarissa. Sebastian is waiting for you." Valentine said tensely.

Clary bit her lip, turning to leave.

I reached out and grabbed her wrist lightly "No, we need her to stay and answer our questions as well. If you don't mind." I said quickly, looking at Valentine.

His eyes blazed, obviously not used to having his orders defied. And he didn't like it. But he nodded stiffly "I suppose Sebastian can wait a while"

I gave him a stiff smile "Good. Thanks"

Glancing back at Clary I discreetly brushed my thumb over her pulse and pushed the long sleeve of her dress up slightly, making her shiver.

I darted a quick look to her wrist, seeing the faded purple bruises that clearly marred her pale skin.

Bastard.

I raised my eyes to meet hers. They were wide with fear and worry before hardening as she narrowed them.

_Back off_, her look said.

I gave her a grin and a lazy wink, letting go and leaning back into the couch, taking another drink.

Clary sat beside her father, still glaring daggers at me and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing.

Alec took a notepad and a pen out, nodding at me to start.

"So, Mr. Morgenstern. We'll start off with the simple things and then go from there. Sound good?" I asked with a tight smile.

"That's fine by me."

"Alright. When was the last time either of you saw Jonathon?"

"That afternoon, after I came in from the fields for lunch. He talked about maybe having plans later that evening." Valentine said "Clarissa?"

Clary jumped and swallowed nervously "Uh….it was right before sunset I-I think. He….he said he was going to meet some people and probably wouldn't be back so I shouldn't stay up for him like I usually do."

I nodded "And your father was still out in the fields, correct?"

Clary nodded, looking down.

"Did either of you notice any unusual behavior? Something Jonathon said or did that wasn't normal?"

Valentine shook his head, leaning back in his chair.

Clary, however, opened her mouth and then closed it, glancing at her father. A look passed between them and Clary blinked several times, looking down at her hands. "N-no….n-nothing unusual" She mumbled, her voice slightly choked.

I raised an eyebrow "Oh really? Are you sure? Anything at all. Even if it seemed insignificant"

She shook her head mutely.

We all knew she was lying, but I didn't press her with Valentine there.

"Well, do either of you know anyone who might have had a grudge against him? Wanted him hurt or even gone?"

Valentine shook his head "No. Everyone loved Jonathon"

"Was there anything unusual going on the day he went missing? New people, someone acting erratically?" I asked, examining Valentines blank face.

"I wouldn't really know. I was out in the fields all day. Like I said earlier"

"What about you?" I said, nodding at Clary.

She licked her lips but shook her head again.

I bit back a sigh of frustration "Okay."

Glancing at Clary again, I paused, thinking. "Mr. Morgenstern…would you mind showing Detective Lightwood around the property? I'll stay with your daughter."

There was a creak as Valentines grip on the chair tightened, the knuckled turning white with the force. His face, however, remained impassive although his eyes blazed. He nodded, standing "Certainly. If you'd follow me, Detective Lightwood." He said, stiffly, turning and striding out of the room.

Alec gave me a look and I jerked my head in Clary's direction in response

He nodded back at me before following Valentine from the room.

Hearing the door close, I leant back with a relaxed sigh, crossing my arms behind my head. "SO, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing" She snapped, standing and grabbing the three cups, going into the kitchen.

I followed her, leaning against the doorframe "It's a crime to lie to the FBI you know. Could be charged with interfering with a Federal Case." I said with a smirk.

Some color drained from her pink cheeks "Well it's a good thing I'm not lying then, isn't it?" She said irritably.

I chuckled, watching the lamplight reflect off her curls. "I don't believe that at all little girl" I said mockingly.

Clary slammed the mugs down on the counter and walked over, shoving her face into mine "Little girl is. Not. My. Name." She growled, poking my chest.

I bit my lip to hold back the laugh and smirked as she watched the action, her lips parting slightly.

"See something you like?" I purred.

Her face turned bright red and she jerked away, turning her back to me "Not at all"

I grinned widely "It's okay to admit your attraction to me Red. You wouldn't be female if you didn't want some of this."

"Pride is a deadly sin," She said with a huff.

"Maybe, but I wear it perfectly" I answered, laughing.

She ignored me and I watched her for a moment. "Who gave you the bruises?" I asked softly.

Her hand slipped, dropping one of the mugs into the sink "Nobody. It was an accident," She said tightly.

"Sweetheart, I know how bruises like those appear on a place like that and there's no way it could be by accident."

Her shoulders hunched "It was an _accident_"

I crossed my arms "I used to use that one a lot in school. That or soccer practice."

She stilled for a moment and I thought that she would open up, but instead she shook her head harshly "My body and my family is none of your business"

"Actually your family _became_ my business the moment someone decided to go and butcher your brother like a cow." I snapped

She gasped and put the cups down, gripping the edge of the sink and bowing her head.

I winced and took a step towards her "Shit. I'm sorry Clary. That was beyond cruel of me. I don't know what I was thinking"

"I think you should leave," She whispered, her voice cracking

"Clary…"

"I said get out!" She shouted, turning and shoving me.

With our size difference and my muscles I didn't move an inch.

I grabbed her wrists gently "Clary just wait a minute!" I growled.

Her eyes widened in fear and I instantly loosened my grip, horror flooding through me at what I had just done.

Jerking her hands away, she stepped back and slapped me, leaving me staring at her with open-mouthed shock. "You hit me."

No girl had ever hit me before.

"Get out of my house" She said coldly, echoing her father's words from the day before.

God she was beautiful when she was pissed. Even in her plain clothes and the dim lights she blazed like fire, heating me and drawing me in like a moth.

I stepped forward, forcing her to step back until her back hit the wall.

Placing my hands on the wall on either side of her, I leant down and brought my face close to hers.

"Or what red?" I said softly, my lips almost brushing hers.

"I-I…" She stammered, her face flaming as red as her hair.

I chuckled, stroking her jaw with a thumb, tracing beneath her lips, which parted with a soft gasp, her eyes locking onto mine. "Because I really don't want to leave…"

Clary took a shuddering breath, her eyes fixating on my lips.

"Clary I really am sorry for what I said. I had no right and you had every right to get mad at me. I'm an ass, but I'm sorry" I said quietly.

She nodded slowly, raising her eyes back to mine.

"Clary!" A loud voice suddenly shouted, the door opening and slamming shut.

I jumped back, Clary straightening off of the wall and ran her hands through her hair, her cheeks flushed.

Footsteps stopped behind us.

"I thought Valentine told you to leave" a voice snarled.

I turned around, seeing the dark-haired man from yesterday.

"Did you let him in?!" He snapped, glaring furiously at Clary. She paled; the fire I had seen in her sputtering out under this mans anger.

"Actually Mr. Morgenstern let us in himself" I said harshly.

His gaze locked onto mine in a stare down.

He was the first one to look away, turning to Clary again.

"I thought we were going for a walk this afternoon"

"I know. We are. You go wait outside and just give me five minutes Sebastian. Okay?"

Sebastian clenched his jaw but nodded, turning and leaving, the door slamming shut once again.

"Who the hell is that asshole?" I asked with a scowl.

Clary was braising her hair and fixing her dress as she spoke "I believe he will be asking my father what the dowry price will be for my hand once the harvest is finished."

My eyes widened "He's your fiancé?!"

"He is who my father wants me to marry"

"You know that's illegal to force someone into a marriage right? You can say no," I said quickly.

She laughed bitterly "Can I?" she said mockingly before turning and walking to the door "Oh, and Detective Herondale?"

"Call me Jace," I said with a thin smile, which she returned a moment before it fell, her eyes darkening into fear and worry.

"Jace. You need to get you and your partner out of this town before it's too late."

I frowned, raising an eyebrow "What?"

"You need to get out of here. As soon as you can."

I bit back a laugh "And why would that be sweetcheeks?" I asked, smirking.

Her eyes narrowed but she shook her head "Leave. Now." She repeated before turning and walking out of the house, leaving me standing alone in the kitchen.

**MY BUTT HURTS AND MY HANDS HURT FROM TYPING AND GAH LOVE THIS PLEASE YOU ASSHOLES.**


End file.
